X-Men Vol 2 73
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Simone (Kelly's assistant) * ** ** Carmen (Shaw's assistant) ** ** ** ** ** * Graves (detective) Locations: * ** * * * ** Hamburg Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = December 30, the Xavier mansion. Joseph is pondering his place in the world, while waiting for Rogue to get up, in Rogue's room. Rogue, however, demands her right to sleep in and sends him away. Jpseph sadly complies. In the main hall, the other residents are engaged in putting up wallpaper to fix up the mansion. Maggott's efforts to impress Cece Reyes are falling flat, while Logan's complaint that they should hire someone to do this runs into Ororo's statement that the only way they could get the money would be to sell Logan's bike. In the middle of this, Beast enters with a bomshell: they have a letter rom Charles Xavier. in it, he explains that his "government work" is keeping him away, but that he has faith in them and hopes they will pull together. Logan immediately shoots this down, citing the letter's antiseptic smell, lack of UV degredation, and the fact that it was written with a grease pencil as evidence that Xavier is being held deep underground. Joseph cites the tone of the letter as reason for hope, Logan is convinced. At Hulkbuster Base, Senator Robert Kelly, in his mission to dismantle Operation: Zero Tolerance, has shown up demanding the immediate release of one man - Charles Francis Xavier. In Rio de Janeiro, the Hellfire Club is making the final preparations to its New Year party, the Bacchus Feast. However, Sebastian Shaw, the Club's leader, is distracted a recent offer. Back at the mansion, Maggott is confronted by Joseph. Joseph wants to talk about something; Maggott is reluctant, but agrees, saying that this area is very boring. Meanwhile, in Salem Center, an Agent Graves is discussing some mysterious deaths with the county coroner. A curious case: the wounds look like bite marks, but follow a autopsy pattern. January in Salem Center will be interesting. Back at the institute, Cecelia Reyes catches Marrow bursting out of her room with her medical texts, and gives chase. As she does, she manages to use her power offensively, knocking back Beast. This change in how her power works takes a back seat to Beast's new project: a communal New Years' Resolution sheet, with his vow to cure the Legacy Virus already up. Cecelia is skeptical of it. Outside, Joseph comes to the point: he has no idea who he is, but when they first met, Maggott regarded him as a friend. Joseph wants to know how they are friends, and if he is a good man. Maggott is reluctant, but is interrupted when someone attacks Joseph. Reacting quickly, Maggott faces his attacker: Sabra, Israeli super-agent, with a warrent to punish Joseph for his crimes against humanity as Magneto! At the Bacchus Feast, Shaw sees the antics of the inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, and is disgusted. At the mansions, Logan and Storm run into each other. Storm wants to talk about Logan's fight with Marrow. Logan has an explanation of why he almost killed her, but admits that he may be rationalising. In Germany, a package for Ororo Munroe does not have enough postage. However, the postmaster is accosted by giant Kenyan telepathic spirits, who demand he pass it on. Back at the mansion, Maggott tries to fight off Sabra, but she overpowers him. She explains herself again, but Maggott drops a revelation: Joseph is not Magneto. At Hulkbuster Base, Senator Kelly has been led to Xavier's cell door. He is therefore a little curious to find the cell on the other side empty. In Rio, ASebastian Shaw has decided that he will do what the mysterious wraith wants of him. The paper in his hand begins to burn... At the Xavier Institute, Joseph comes to, and hears the story: when they first met, Maggott mistook Joseph for Magneto, a man he has a history with. It was therefore a surprise to him when Joseph was knocked out by the real Magneto. Maggott has been avoiding Joseph ever since, as he is a complete stranger to him. Sabra asks Joseph to help her hunt down Magneto. Joseph is hesitant, but agrees, asking Maggott to tell Rogue that his leaving was nothing to do with her. After he goes, Sabra asks Maggot to also keep her presence a secret: if words leaks out, Magnetoo may hear of it. Maggot agrees, but wonder why she trusts his word. Sabra replies that she knows his story... and his real name, Japeth. She departs, leaving the young mutant stunned. That night, on the couch in the Institute sitting room, Beast watches New Years' Rockin' Eve and admits that he is just as jaded as his friends. However, as he walks past the resolution sheet, he sees four additions: from Logan Storm, Cecelia, and Maggott. He thinks maybe there is hope for them. | Notes = | Trivia = * According to Paul O'Brien's index on the X-Men, the sub-plot regarding Sebastian Shaw and the wraith-like figure -- possibly meant to be the Shadow King -- was only featured in this and issue 71, and the writers were instructed to abandon it before it could develop any further. As a result, the meaning behind these events are never explained and were never touched upon again. | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}